


Drop-In

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane never questions odd, because it is normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dig Deep For Victory! (The High Explosives Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586776) by [Palgrave (goldenrod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/Palgrave). 



Coming down for her morning cup of tea should never involve a stranger sitting at her table. Only… yes, that was assuredly a question mark on the handle of the umbrella. 

"Ahh, Sarah Jane…"

"Doctor," she answered. Where did this one fall? She'd so recently met the one at that school, but somehow this one felt younger, despite his appearance.

"I was wondering if I could ask you to watch over a friend of mine for a few days… the Brigadier turned me down."

"Why not? It's not as if my life could ever be normal once you've stopped in!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend the story I linked as inspiring this one.


End file.
